Goddess of Mercy
by ExcaliburMaiden
Summary: Even though painful memories remain, there is still hope for the future.A simple act of forgiveness can set a sad heart free. The freedom allows hearts to soar.Love is the key.It is the way of the Goddess of Mercy. Please read and review.


Goddess of Mercy

By Roguefan212000

I do not own Mulan.

Author s notes : This story may seem a little strange . I was inspired by a film about the famous artist Goya. It was a dark and odd film. This is why the story may seem strange.

Mulan carefully studied her reflection .A slender young woman stared back at her. She frowned at the image in the mirror . Mulan ran her small hand down her thin frame. She was not a full figured beauty. " Im just a skinny peasant girl , " Mulan grumbled." No wonder I was mistaken for a boy."

All of China knew Mulan as the woman warrior , but her comrades still treated her like a man . Even, General Li Shang greeted her with a pat on the back. It was a foolish sign of male affection. The words "You fight good" still echoed through her mind. Shang certainly had a way with words . Would he ever see her as anything ,but a warrior?

Mulan hoped her plan would change everything. She knelt in front of a large wooden chest. Mulan quietly admired the fine craftsmanship . She ran her fingers across the dragon craving . The mighty beast looked wise and proud. The elegant creature embraced the moon. She carefully opened the old chest. A flowing river of silk fell into her hands. Mulan tightly hugged the beautiful red garment. The gown was fit for a goddess .

The dress was covered with dragon patterns and trimmed in gold. The chest also contained a pair of lovely red slippers. Mulan placed a dainty foot into one of the shoes. It was a perfect fit. Mulan silently prayed that the gown would fit as well.She smiled at the pale moon. The gods were with her tonight . Mulan tied her long hair into a bun . She placed a crown of cherry blossoms upon her head .

She quietly snuck out of the house. Mulan mounted Khan with a single graceful motion. Khan carried his little maiden off into the night. The darkness brought forth strange characters . Thieves and beggars wandered about the village. The night had a life of its own. Thieves watched Mulan with greedy eyes. Khan snorted at the dark figures. They dare not touch his beloved Mulan. Khan was a good horse, but he was not above kicking or biting . H e dared them to make a move

Mulan felt naked without her sword. The thought of her weapon stirred another memory . Shang had given her a dagger . It was a fine blade. Any warrior would be pleased with such a noble weapon. This thought made her frown. What kind of man would give a woman , a dagger for a gift ? Did she expect poems or flowers ? Shang did not think of her in that way . Mulan sighed deeply. She was willing to give Shang her heart , but all he offered was a dagger.

A more sensitive woman would have wept , but not Fa Mulan . She controlled her emotions and humbly accepted the gift. Despite it all , she still loved him . A voice interrupted her thoughts. " Goddess of Mercy , please have pity upon an old beggar , " a man cried . Mulan looked down at the poor soul . She felt sorry for him, but she had no money to offer. Mulan had no choice , but to move on. She left the old man alone in the shadows.

Mulan heard rumors about the young general staying at the inn. Shang was in her village , but he did not bother to visit her. Mulan was deeply hurt . In the distance , an imperial soldier stumbled away from the tavern. The moonlight washed over the drunk figure . It was Li Shang. Mulan dismounted an unhappy Khan and slowly approached the young general. Shang looked like a miserable wretch. His eyes were clouded with sorrow and confusion.

Shang dropped an empty glass. The cup shattered into tiny pieces. The crystal shards glistened in the moonlight . He stared at the broken glass with an odd fascination . Shang picked up a small shard. He clamped his fist down on the piece of glass. " Stop ," Mulan cried. She knocked the crystal shard out of his hand . Mulan gently wiped the blood away with the edge of her sleeve. She tenderly kissed the small cut on his palm.

" What has happened to you , " she asked.

" I left the little girl , " Shang said sadly. " Just like I left you ."

The dark memory made Mulan shiver. She lay helpless in the snow , while a sword hovered above her head. Mulan pushed the painful memory away . " I have already forgiven you , " she said softly . " Please tell me what happened to the child . " Shang stared at the starless sky for several moments , without answering.

" I was still a captain then , " he said finally. " General Chen Yi and I were passing through a burned downed village , that is where we found her."

( **Flash back ) **Shang felt something tug at his cape. He turned to face a little girl . Her round face was streaked with tears. She appeared to be about eight years old. " Please sir , can you help me find my father , " she cried.

" I will … " Shang was interrupted by general Chen Yi . " We have no time , " he answered. " Many children have lost their parents today. You are no different from the others . You must be strong . The gods will assist you ."

General Chen Yi turned to Shang . " Come captain ," he shouted. " We can not afford to waste any time."

Shang looked back at the girl. He wished he could embrace the child . He wanted to help her. Chen Yi noticed his sorrowful expression. The older man placed a hand on his shoulder. " Compassion has no place in war ," he said roughly. " A soft heart will be your undoing ."

Shang saw no signs of pity or kindness in his eyes. Chen Yi was cold like the edge of a blade. The two men left the burned downed village. The cries of the girl echoed through the valley. It was tearing Shang apart inside. Chen Yi did not seem to care. Shang pulled on the reins. He slowly turned his horse around.

" I can not leave her there, said Shang.

" You can and you will, " general Chen Yi said coldly. " That is an order, soldier."

"She is only a child, " Shang argued.

" No," roared Chen Yi. " Hundreds of children die everyday. It is part of life. It is the way of war. You can not rescue every girl, who needs your help. "

Shang only stared at the old general. Rage burned in his dark eyes. " You must learn to control your emotions ," Chen Yi said firmly. "Captain, we are needed elsewhere ."

Shang reluctantly followed the older man. ( **End of Flashback**)

" Afterwards, I went back to search for the girl, but I never found her," Shang said bitterly. " If she was slain , then her blood is on my hands."

" I do not blame you for what happened ," Mulan said softly. " Why did you come here ? "

" I came seeking something , but I m no longer worthy," he replied.

" What do you seek ?", asked Mulan.

" Your heart ," Shang answered.

" It has always been yours," she said smiling.

I think this may only be a one shot . What do you think ?


End file.
